U.S. Pat. No. 885,339 of Apr. 21, 1908 to Hargrove discloses an adjustable crutch arrangement including adjustable hand grip means as well as means to regulate the height of the crutch. The task of adjusting and re-adjusting the crutch arrangement to accommodate a particular user's height and reach is done through the assembly and disassembly of the nut and bolt devices, which is often very cumbersome and difficult. This method of adjustment lacks quickness and reliability for the user when e.g. getting out of an automobile.
In addition, the device of this patent incorporates independent adjustment means, one adjustment for the handle arrangement and another adjustment for regulating the height of the crutch, which also prevents the user from making quick adjustments. Moreover, the handle adjustment feature depends on a series of external notched ribs which make the construction unduly complex and expensive, and which additionally are subject to damage and breakage.
Other adjustable crutches are shown in the patents to Gordon, U.S. Pat. No. 45,242 of 1864; Blume U.S. Pat. No. 2,474,722; Jacobucci U.S. Pat. No. 2,172,047; Shadell et al U.S. Pat. No. 987,497 and Drew U.S. Pat. No. 705,741.